


Blood of the Volleyball Team is Thicker than the Water of the Womb

by WilMesa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Team, Team as Family, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilMesa/pseuds/WilMesa
Summary: His mind ran through the possibilities thousands of times. Yeah, it was unlikely that they'd go so far as to kick him out. Honestly, they'd probably be indifferent. Not caring enough to purposefully misgender him, but not making an effort to take him to a doctor's appointment either.He longed for the day when he graduated high school. He was only a first year now, and sometimes, he didn't know why he kept going."Tsutomu!"Other days, he was reminded of all the reasons at once.Haikyuu!! Trans Week Day 5: found family
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu & Shirabu Kenjirou, Goshiki Tsutomu & Tendou Satori, Goshiki Tsutomu & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50
Collections: Haikyuu!! Trans Week





	Blood of the Volleyball Team is Thicker than the Water of the Womb

**Author's Note:**

> Not me taking a whole month of procrastinating to write this 
> 
> CW for transphobia, alcohol usage and referenced abuse

Tsutomu's parents were... distant, to say the least. Neglectful saying the most. Perhaps if he'd actually taken the time to sit down with them and explain that he was a boy, there was a chance their broken relationship could be mended. It wasn't as if he hadn't been dropping hints. The haircut he got at the end of his second year of middle school was concerning to them. He always insisted on hanging out with his guy friends, never eating lunch with the girls in his class.

Despite all that, there was no way he could actually say the words out loud.

_"Mom, dad...I'm transgender. I don't want to be a girl anymore. I'm your son!"_

_"Get the hell out of my house, freak!"_

His mind ran through the possibilities thousands of times. Yeah, it was unlikely that they'd go so far as to kick him out. Honestly, they'd probably be indifferent. Not caring enough to purposefully misgender him, but not making an effort to take him to a doctor's appointment either.

He longed for the day when he graduated high school. He was only a first year now, and sometimes, he didn't know why he kept going.

"Tsutomu!"

Other days, he was reminded of all the reasons at once. Basically, the days he had volleyball practice.

"Hi, Tendou-san!"

"How is our amazing future ace doing today?"

It was less of a question, more of an indirect statement. _I hope you're doing well today, Tsutomu._

His entire team was supportive. But of course, there would always be those who stuck out a little more. Tendou and Ushijima were the exact people he wished his parents were. Ushijima was supportive of anything Goshiki did. He spent so much of their practices working with him to make sure Shiratorizawa would be in good hands after he left. Tendou, on the other hand, always kept an eye out for him. Every day without fail, both before and after practice, he would ask him how he was doing. Tendou was the only one who Goshiki would change around, he just trusted him.

He smiled.

There was nothing wrong with the rest of the team, per se. Reon simply wasn't one to talk about these sorts of things (which Goshiki could definitely appreciate). Shirabu and him didn't get along super well all the time, but it was in more of a brotherly way. Semi supported him, but he had his hands full constantly, and Goshiki couldn't bear to burden him. None of them connected with him the same way Ushijima and Tendou did.

"I'm okay, Tendou-san." He wasn't, but that wasn't important for volleyball practice today.

"I'm glad to hear it!"

If Tendou had picked up on Goshiki's lie, he didn't mention it.

...

Arriving home from practice, he took his shoes off at the front door and slipped inside. From the smell alone, he could tell that tonight would be a bad one. Alcohol's stench flooded his nose, and it was all he had to keep from gagging.

As quiet as he had come in, it seemed his father was ready for him. He didn't see his mother's car in the driveway on his way in, so he could only assume that she had been gone for a while.

"Tomi!"

His efforts at escape were futile. The consequences for locking himself in his room would be far worse than anything his father could say to him now.

"Why, the fuck, is there a boy's name on my daughter's report card?"

He stayed silent. It was rare for his dad to lash out like this. Even when he did, it usually wasn't aimed at Tsutomu.

Whatever he was yelling, Tsutomu was blocking it out. All he knew was that _oh my god, he's going to kill me, my parents are going to disown me, I'm getting kicked out right now aren't I? I should never have told the school, everyone is gonna think I'm a freak now, great going, To-_

He shook his head to clear the thoughts. Rather than looking up to face his father, he was met with the dull glow of an early autumn's sunset. Wrapped up in his own head, he had ran two blocks down the street. He quickly turned around, only calming down when realizing his dad was probably too disappointed to chase after him. His child was no longer worth his time.

Goshiki's phone buzzed from his pocket. A series of texts from Tendou, a couple from Ushijima, and a handful of missed calls. He checked Tendou's first.

Tendou-san😸

5:06 tsutomu ik ur lying

5:08 I'm texting u again when I get home

5:22 tsutomu

5:23 whatever it is u dont have to tell me, but I'm really worried about u

5:26 I know you're home by now. call me back

5:38 ???

The last one was sent just a moment ago. He switched to Ushijima's contact, reading what the other had said.

Ushijima-san😼

5:24 Goshiki, Tendou is worried sick about you. He thinks you were lying when you said you were fine earlier. Do you want us to help? We're both here for you

5:26 Please respond as quick as possible

He reopened Tendou's messages, hastily typing a response before his emotions could get the better of him.

Me 5:39 pls come get me im near family mart

The response was immediate.

5:39 omw

He let his hands fall back to his sides. _How ironic,_ he thought, _of all the places I could've ran. I'm at the nearest Family Mart._

Goshiki ran his hands through his hair before the paranoia set in. What if his dad really did come after him, he was just hiding? He was pretty intoxicated, that could lead to some irrational decision making. The streets were strangely empty for this time of day, everything was quiet. It wasn't until a car pulled up next to him that he tore his eyes away from the direction he came.

For a moment, he thought it could possibly be his mother, spotting him on her way home. He wasn't sure which of his parents would be _worse_ to see right now.

His mind eased up a bit when he saw Tendou's worried face through the passenger side window. Goshiki hastily opened the backseat door and climbed in, Ushijima driving off as soon as his seatbelt was on.

None of them said a word during the short drive to Ushijima's house. Goshiki could see however, the concerned look of Tendou through the mirror. Although Ushijima wasn't showing it on his face, he was worried too.

They arrived at the Ushijima residence soon enough, Goshiki wasting no time settling in. He'd only been there a handful of times before, and never stayed longer than a few hours. Today, there was no telling when he'd be leaving.

Tendou had rushed upstairs swiftly, but returned with a few blankets and showed Goshiki to the living room. With the way he was treating the guest, you'd think it was his house rather than Ushijima's.

The future ace finally spoke up. "What am I gonna do?" Tendou was immediately there to comfort him.

"Shh, it's okay, Tsutomu. You can stay with us as long as you need to."

"Didn't know this was your house too."

Ushijima appeared from the kitchen with a few drinks and sweets. "Tendou is right, Goshiki. You don't need to be in any hurry to leave."

Wrapped in a hug, Tendou pulled Goshiki to the couch in a sitting position. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

He nodded, wordlessly. Ushijima joined them, taking out his phone as he did. "Is there anyone you'd like me to call? Semi, perhaps?"

"Shirabu."

"Shirabu?" questioned Tendou.

"Yeah, he knows how to deal with, um. Me."

"I'll invite him over."

While he was on the phone, Goshiki scrolled mindlessly through the TV, switching past a couple of game shows, an American drama series, and too many paid programming shows before finding a movie that had just started. He took a soda from the table and cracked the lid as Tendou put a pillow behind his back. It was a comforting feeling, one that it had been a few years since he remembered feeling.

Soon enough, the back door swung open, with Shirabu letting himself in. As soon as their eyes met, Goshiki practically leapt off the couch to greet him. The shorter, albeit a bit flushed, held his arms wide to allow his junior the comfort he needed.

Neither of them said anything, but they returned to the couch where Tendou had placed a second pillow. They found that the movie had already been abandoned for a true crime documentary, but Goshiki didn't really mind. The television was only really on to district him, allowing the space in his head to be occupied with white noise.

Hours later, he awoke abruptly in the same position, sandwiched between his friends on the couch. Yet another pillow was supporting his head as he slept, and the screen was now playing one of Date Tech's practice games from earlier in the season. It was quiet, though- all of his companions were asleep as he had been. It was ironic, he thought for the second time that day, that these people he had met a mere few months prior were better family to him than the ones who brought him into the world.

He didn't know what he was going to do tomorrow. He'd inevitably have to return 'home' for his uniform and school supplies sooner or later. But for the time being, he didn't even remember who Tomi was. He was Tsutomu, especially to the people here with him.

He felt a tear fall at the thought. It wasn't sad in the slightest. After fifteen years, he'd finally found his family. It meant so much more to him than just volleyball. He was lucky to meet these people. Shiratorizawa.


End file.
